My Girlfriend is an Assassin
by PeaPrince
Summary: Tenoh Haruka is a spoiled rich brat who loves to flirt. Now, when the wheel of destiny turns, an unexpected encounter with a sexy yet dangerous assassin will surely change her life and snatch her heart completely.
1. Entrance Little Mermaid

_It is only at the first encounter that a face makes its full impression on us. _  
_-Arthur Schopenhauer-_

* * *

"This is 7-2-3, mission cleared." A woman spoke softly through the mini device beneath her gloves. The mission was more troublesome than she had expected. The situation forced her to kill the target faraway from the purpose destination. Now she had a cleaning task to do.

"You are careless, 7-2-3. Next time please do it as what we told you. The target was supposed to die on the party." The voice replied with high authority tone. The woman chuckled as she disconnected the line. "well, that's because I was interrupted by a very interesting person."

**2 hours ago - city hall**

A big charity party was held to commemorate the late major's achievement. At the night, several important people from director, member of councils, general of ministry of defence were invited to attend the party. It was the moment for powerful people to gather and talk about economic, politic, or things related their own position. It wasn't just a party. Everyone knows that. If there were bunch of rich people with important position gathered, something bound to happen.

_Charity party is only a façade, the real event is..._ She eyed a nearby butler who was trying to get everyone's attention. The butler casually gestured to two other butlers to come up on the stage bringing a medium-sized wooden box.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have this beautiful ancient sculpture head of dragon from south-east Asia. We will start with a thousand."

An auction. To be precise, it was an illegal auction.

"Two!" A mustache man wearing nice tailored suit rose his hand. She knew him as a bank director, and with that cue, the auction began.

She watched, not amused at all. She didn't come to join the auction, she was here to assasinate someone.

She smirked upon her own obvious thought, her eyes never left her target as she took a glass of champagne from the tray.

"Lady, if you bored with this crap why don't we go out somewhere from here?" A whispered voice took her off guard. She almost dropped her glass but somehow in one second she had regained her composure. She slowly turned her face toward her sudden interruptor.

"Ara..." With a blink she did an inspection to the person. She smiled politely since she knew the person was only one of flirty rich men in this building. Although this one was quite good looking. "Then... whom I will go out with, sir?" She replied with her seducing tone. She wanted to get rid the person from her soon.

"I apologize, it was my mistake. Tenoh. Haruka Tenoh."

She continued to smile, now she had a name she could kill the person in front of her anytime. First thing first though, she needed to erase her initial target. "Well, Tenoh-san... Although this event is boring, I am very certain will not go out with a stranger."

"I understood, it would be nice if we have some time to talk so we can be an acquaintance instead of stranger." The person threw a charming smile on her. She had accustomed to many men. From a real gentleman to a genuine douchebag, however this guy's smile was sending an odd vibe. The reaction was a first time for her, that's why she thought this was interesting.

"Nice to meet you, then. Farewell..." She turned her face away and was about to walk off before a hand stopped her way. "Wait. At least to be fair, tell me your name."

_He is persistence, I guess because he is a blonde..._ She sighed, she threw a glare on a hand which kept holding hers.

"Call me Michiru, then."

* * *

Due to that interruption, she had lost her target. Luckily she found his car around here and killed him without any further waiting. She also had had to use her gun. She hated guns as equipment to kill because it only made her works messy. She preferred to strangle than shoot the target. Therefore, her dress wouldn't got ruined by her victim's blood.

"What a waste." She said while looking at her now ruined white dress. She loved the dress although the attire was a borrowed things she must return after the mission.

She dragged the body not further away from the scene. She didn't have enormous energy to lift that fat old man so the nearest dump in a narrow alley seemed fine. It would be looked as mugged victim if she took away his valuable properties. Wallet, a key car, cell phone, and a gold lighter were things she assessed as valuable things. Something caught her attention, inside the old man's pocket there was a picture. She took it with her too.

After done changing her bloody dress to casual shirt and blended in with the people on subway station, she checked the picture with a better light. She surprised because she knew the person.

"Haruka Tenoh." She smiled recalling her encounter with the blonde. However in that picture, the blonde's face was marked with a huge red cross.

Well, it seems there won't be only one person end up dying tonight.

* * *

Haruka Tenoh yawned widely. It was already past midnight. "How's the auction?" A guy with black tux greeted, the blonde only sighed lazily. "You know it's too boring and killing me. I found something interesting though." Haruka replied as they both walked toward the car. The guy knew if his friend was talking about a woman. "What's her name then?"

Haruka smiled like a crazy man, "Michiru."

He frowned, "Just that? I mean, no last name? That's weird… usually women even would go bend over backward with your enchanting smile."

"Shut it, Mamoru. This one is different." Haruka shoved him. The guy called Mamoru reached his pocket to reach his car key. "Since you have failed to get her complete name, I'll drive." Haruka pouted but gave up.

"Perhaps if you meet her again, you should also tell her that you're a woman." Mamoru suggested, he knew many had been deceived by the blonde's appearance although most of them despite the truth were still going crazy on his charming blonde friend. Haruka was an absolute winner in a popularity contest.

"That's if I meet her again." Haruka murmured. Mamoru pressed the unlock button on the car key. "Eh? Why this doesn't work?"

Haruka grabbed the key from Mamoru and tried it herself. "Are you kidding? How can't it work?"

"Well, in time like this we should just hail a cab instead." Mamoru made some calls before headed to exit gate. Haruka followed behind him while cursing about bad luck.

* * *

**Few yards from parking lot**, a woman was also cursing. "Damn it, the key doesn't work! I thought everything has been double checked at the auction…"

"You haven't changed at all… always enjoy killing people." The woman startled by the voice. She knew its owner. She turned around, facing her rival.

"Long time no see, Michiru…"

The aqua haired assassin looked at her rival with unreadable expression, "Whom you work for right now, Minako?" At the moment Michiru withheld her gun, she didn't want to make unnecessary shoot.

"You would be surprise…"

Michiru smiled calmly as it was her speciality, "Then I guess you won't be surprised if I was the one who interfere with this mission of yours, right?" Michiru threw something toward the blonde assassin direction. Minako caught it with quick grasp, she looked what the thing Michiru had given.

A key car. The car was supposed to explode when the car door opened.

"What?" Minako glared at the key. She finally knew what was going on. "You!"

"The one Tenoh Haruka has is fake. I replaced it since I am a kind of person who have too much time to spare. Plus, I have a chance with an alluring venus tonight… what a luck." Michiru was approaching Minako as she talked. Her steps were light as if she was dancing under the moonlight.

"I can't have 2 important people died at once… it would be too much attention for… right?"

Minako was angry, no she was mad and furious. The woman before her, not only she had meddled her mission but also taunting her like nothing.

"You want to die, little mermaid?" MInako huffed.

Then both at the same time drew their gun. Minako aimed for Michiru's heart as the aqua haired assassin went for the blonde's head.

"It will be fun if one of us dies…"

"Unfortunately we must postpone it until the other time." Michiru pulled the trigger, instead a bullet, a thick black smoke surrounded them in matter of per second.

"Farewell, Aphrodite…"

Minako was defeated in matter of speed, she only got to see her rival disappeared behind the night. The blonde assassin actually was wondering why Michiru code name little mermaid was interfering her mission because she was a very individual person even as a killer.

Minako took out her target picture. Tenoh Haruka, it seemed the person was more than a target for a certain assassin.

Minako smiled evilly.

* * *

**A/N**: _I publish this because this plot keeps spinning inside my head. Yup, michiru is the killer! Not just that! A sexy awesome hire killer. This Michiru's character is new to me, but she won't lose her identical teasing smile with Haruka. I choose Minako as her rival because they both beautiful senshi (in my opinion). Haruka's character hasn't yet really cleared but rest assured... she is the usual flirt == yup, that's our wind senshi. Now I really want to hear your opinion about this. (_ _) Peaprince_


	2. Assassin's First Love

_When I saw you, I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew. _

_~ Shakespeare, Hamlet, Act II, Scene II_

_._

* * *

Agent 7-2-3 a.k.a little mermaid a.k.a Michiru closed her apartment door abruptly. After inputting standard security code on her door, she walked directly to the kitchen. What she needed for tonight was a bottle of wine. Yes, it was like a tradition everytime she managed to kill someone.

Michiru sighed when she realized she had run out of good wine. She grabbed a bottle of mineral water instead. As she drinking it in one go, the events tonight flashed in her mind.

_Why I did that… I wonder myself_. Michiru thought… it was never her first intention to meddle in her rival's mission, afterall as an assassin each of them had code of conducts. Her action tonight was way too reckless. Michiru had to admit, back then when she had known the Tenoh blonde became someone's target, she couldn't help but ran back to the auction. She knew Aphrodite had installed something in Haruka Tenoh's car. She had had no choice but replace the key car with a fake one. After she'd escaped from Minako, she went back to defuse the explosion. It had been one hard work in a night. She never did that kind of job in one night strike… in addition, no one paid her to do that.

Michiru chuckled, she felt amused to herself. "Who are you… Tenoh Haruka?"

* * *

A 10 years old little girl with soaked clothes was wandering one of the busy streets in the city on the morning. Her little head was turning to left and right, assessing the situation around her. No one had paid much attention to a dirty little girl because each of them had plans to do for hectic day and wanted no trouble.

Monday morning was a perfect day to act out her strategy. Her target today was 3 grands… no, if she went home with less than that, she would've surely got beaten up by the gang leader. So her feet began to move, her dirty aqua dress swayed as she started to run. She locked her prey, a man with business suit carrying a black suitcase. The man seemed loaded and distracted with his memo.

Her right hand reached out, she had been mastering pickpocket technique since she grew up on the street. She had no choice but to adept because she did not want to die like other unfortunate kids who had rebelled on the gang leader.

"What are you doing?" Her tiny hand stopped midair. She glanced to her left side, there standing a girl about her age with long beautiful sandy blonde haired. Uninterested, she looked back to her initial businessman which had just disappeared into the crowd. She growled and glared to the blonde.

"Huh? Ah! I know, you wanted to take that man's wallet, didn't you?" The blonde girl talked as if she just understood the most difficult psychic formula. Meanwhile, the street girl's face was turning red because of anger and embarrassment.

The blonde girl huffed proudly, she posed both hands on her waist. "So, I guess you are poor girl. Your dress is all mud, you know."

That was enough, she wanted to punch the brat right now. She clenched her hand to a ball of fist but then the blonde did something surprising. The little blonde girl took off her grey jacket and threw it to her dirty face. "Wear that, wet clothes are disgusting."

"I tell you, that man just now was an ordinary salary man. You can see by his cheap handed down suit. If you stole his wallet, you will only find 50 dollars perhaps. Guess, since you are poor you don't know that…" The blonde grinned. Although this cocky brat had brash personality and harsh words actually she wanted to know more about the cute street girl she was talking to. The conversation though sounded as one side monologue since the girl with aqua dress did not replying.

"You are cute. Ah, then… I'll give you this." The blonde took off her necklace and handed it to the street girl which now frozen on the spot. "What are you waiting for? Take this." The blonde grabbed her wrist and pushed the thing to her hand.

"Different than that man's wallet, this pendant is very very expensive. You can see a mermaid figure inside it, right? This is a truly valuable thing because my grandpa was the one who giving it to me."

The street girl stared at beautiful necklace with aqua pendant carving a little mermaid on it. "It's beautiful…" She finally whispered.

"You can keep it since I give it to you." The blonde turned around, she heard someone was calling her name. Before that, she fixed the jacket's position so it wrapped the poor girl's thin body.

"Ah… can we meet again next week same day same hour in this place? I will bring money for you." The blonde said and then she smiled.

The little girl nodded and kept standing there with a little mermaid pendant in her hand and grey jacket wrapped around her shoulder.

* * *

Michiru woke up by the sound of her alarm. Actually she would've woken up since she had that dream again. She had stopped dreaming her childhood past in years and tonight she saw it.

Michiru opened the drawer beside her bed. She pulled out a chain of necklace from inside. She watched carefully on the aqua colored stone hanging on the end of the chain. The carving figure was the reason how she had her current code name.

_Little mermaid._

Michiru smiled, after their bizarre encounter that day, she never saw the blonde girl anymore. But somehow, the moment she held the thing, she felt amazingly calm. Ever since that day, the pendant had been her lucky charm.

"I wonder… how she is doing right now."

"Haatssyiiii…!" Tenoh Haruka sneezed heavily. Her friend immediately stepped back, avoiding the possibility of dangerous virus mixed in the air. "Here." Mamoru handed Haruka a coffee can from the nearest vending machine. The blonde who was leaning her back on the pedestrian rail accepted it happily. "Someone obviously misses me." The blonde grinned, opening her hot coffee.

"Yeah… Why I got dragged to accompany you here every morning?" Mamoru complained, he too leaned on the railing like Haruka. He observed that the blonde always threw a smile to every cute girls passing by the streets.

"I said I have an appointment with someone." Haruka winked to an office lady who wore too short black skirt. "I guess I'll never be bored here."

Mamoru sipped his coffee, he had known Haruka since childhood. "You said that but every morning no one shows up in the end. 2 months you've been back to this city after 10 years and every morning I have to company you here?!"

"Not every morning… it's just Monday you know. Monday." Haruka repeated, she threw her empty can to the trash can across her. Scored a point.

"Still this girl never show up… won't you forget her already? You both promised each other 10 years ago, I'm very sure she has forgotten about you already. Nevertheless you gave her your family treasure, the mermaid stone to her… to a thief."

The blonde faced her best friend with annoyed expression, "Say Mamoru… how can a girl forget this kind of face?" Haruka pointed out her own face. "No matter how you look at them, they're gorgeous,"

Mamoru huffed, "I am tired with this narcissist. I'm out." The jet haired guy walked away from pouting Haruka.

"She will definitely comes… I promise to give her more anyway…" Haruka murmured. She left out the fact that she was the one who betrayed her own promise. Haruka never had chance to see that person again… in 10 years. The blonde looked up to the cloudy sky. "Ah… rain." A drop of water fell on her face, then two, after that more drops fell on her.

"What a beautiful morning…" Haruka complained to the fake weather forecast which said today would be a sunny day.

The blonde was about to run, to search for a shelter together with the rest of people on the street. After she successfully entered a dine family restaurant she looked through the window. The rain had poured heavily. Most of people who also had been deceived by weather forecast trapped on the side of street without umbrella.

Haruka's eyes noticed a figure which was standing on the middle of the rain.

"That's…"

* * *

Someone said a dream was sometimes a shape of premonition. Some insight about what will happen to the dreamer's life. Michiru didn't believe to irrational things, ever since she had been changed into a killing machine, her life revolved around death. Something about sweets of life, she never believed on it. What she believed was herself only.

Today her feet were moving by their own. She took a subway to the city where she had spent her childhood life. Her journey ended on the very same street she had met that blonde girl. Michiru had decided to get rid every part of her childhood past. It was easy, because she didn't have any bit happy memories to recall and keep. She couldn't help it though that there was one part she wouldn't be able to forget. The encounter with the little mermaid pendant she was wearing beneath her sweater now.

In the exact spot she was standing now, the little blonde girl at that time had approached her and asked…

"What are you doing?"

The aqua haired assassin snapped out from her daydream. She just realized that her clothes now soaked and the rain had been pouring mercilessly on her. She turned around.

"You can catch a cold here, follow me."

Michiru knew the person. Tenoh Haruka. How did that person pop out here? The strange thing was, Michiru had had a weird thought about this guy as the little blonde girl in her past.

_That's impossible_. Michiru laughed on herself.

Haruka dragged Michiru. The blonde didn't care to where as long as they were safe from the rain.

"Michiru." Haruka mentioned the name.

The aqua haired woman frowned and replied, "What?"

"You are Michiru… it's me, Tenoh Haruka. We met on the auction last night. Remember?"

Michiru acted as if she was trying to recall the blonde's face. She did remembered clearly though.

"Ah, Tenoh-san. How are you?" Michiru greeted with her usual polite smile. The blonde blushed slightly, she always blushed whenever cute girls were smiling.

"Fine, I was looking for you last night, I guess you left early huh? It was a boring event anyway."

Michiru was busy wiping off her now wet skin and clothes. "Yes, I had to leave early because I had something to do…"

Haruka noticed Michiru soaked clothes. Haruka hurriedly took off her own coat.

"Here, wear this. It is no good for cute girls walk around in wet clothes." Haruka smiled, she helped Michiru got rid her outer soaked sweater and replaced it with her own coat.

Michiru somewhat felt a déjà vu.

_Rainy Monday morning… busy street, wet clothes, sandy blonde girl…_

"Wait."

Michiru went to grab Haruka's arm with both her hands. Haruka flinched to the unexpected strong grips, however the aqua haired expression had stunned her more.

"You…" Michiru should've had realized it sooner. Even though the blonde in front of her was wearing men's clothes and nice white tux last night, Tenoh Haruka's figure was more slender and somehow feminine than other men. The face too, they were gorgeous and categorized androgynous.

"You are a woman, aren't you?"

Haruka was speechless upon the sudden question but then she chuckled, "Are you disappointed, my lady?" Haruka stared back at her with hopeful eyes. _Please say you aren't._

"That means –" The person before her was really that girl who had given her the mermaid stone. _No, how can… how can that be? Tenoh Haruka?_

"Michiru?"

Michiru looked past Haruka's eyes, their eyes met. It was a nostalgic feeling, therefore it explained the odd vibes last night, the scene when the blonde was smiling on her.

_I found her… I found… I found you._

"No, I'm not… I just surprised. That's all." Michiru quickly answered.

Haruka let out a relief sigh. She had expected Michiru to freak out or anything.

"Tenoh-san…"

"Call me Haruka," The blonde cut off.

"… Haruka. I…" Michiru wanted to tell the blonde everything, above all she wanted to give back the pendant but… there was something inside her telling to not do it.

While she was having an inner battle, she saw someone. The very least person Michiru wanted to meet today.

_Aphrodite._

Noticed Michiru's eyes on her, the blonde assassin who was standing not far away across the street waved a little to her direction. Minako made some gestures to keep Michiru's attention on her. The blonde showed off Haruka's picture and then ripped it into half. After that, Minako pointed out the center point of her chest with her finger mimicking a gun.

_Bang._

_I knew your secret, little mermaid._

Michiru's face went pale. Aphrodite had figured out about Haruka. Perhaps not everything, but her rival knew about Haruka was not an ordinary person to her.

The blonde was in danger right now. She would've been targeted by Aphrodite. Michiru wouldn't let it happen though, neither Minako nor someone else to harm the person before her. Afterall, Haruka was the only person on this world that had given her so much within one encounter.

_This person, I have to protect her even it will cost my life_.

Michiru smiled. In order to accomplish that, she had to keep Haruka by her side. Therefore…

"Haruka- I… actually I fell for you on the day we met." The truth was that sentence Michiru just said wasn't entirely a lie.

* * *

**A/N**: _I still don't own Harumichi, they belong to Naoko takeuchi sensei. Do you know about sailor moon anime remake this summer? Honestly I have high expectation about this upcoming project, especially I want to watch how they portray Haruka and Michiru's character. Well, that if they appear in the show._

_Anyway, please put your opinion through reviews about this story. If you have any questions or just want to chitchat, feel free to PM me, I will certainly get back on you. (^ ^) Everytime I read your reviews guys, no matter long or short or just say update, I will smile like a fool. Well, I like being a fool because of my readers._

_-peaprince_


	3. Her Savior

_Holidays are here, the funny thing is I find myself busier than usual. Yup, so busy because of so many works I do not have to do and end up sleep through the day._

**I do not own sailor moon**

* * *

_"Sometimes life is so complicated to keep promises." _  
_― Lee Monroe_

_._

* * *

"So?"

"So...?" The blonde repeated the word dumbly. In front of her best friend, this was the first time she appeared to be an idiot, completely lost track of sense.

"She told you that she loves you. Love at the very first sight, underline that part!" Mamoru sipped his beer slowly. They were now sitting on their usual booth at the bar in the city. Haruka just finished telling him her experience with a certain aqua haired woman, who according to the charming blonde was very beautiful and enigmatic. The comment made Mamoru raising an eyebrow, because Haruka never described a girl or a woman as beautiful. Usually she was using pretty or hot to describe them.

"So...?" Haruka mumbled again. She reached for another glass, but Mamoru's hand stopped her. "You need to be sober to answer my question. It's very funny, you just left the woman wet and alone after the confession."

"Wet?"

Mamoru smirked, "She was soaked by the rain... remember?" This side of his best friend was really amusing. Not just speechless, but Haruka now was lacking of brain. "What's your plan next? From your reaction and your story, I can't help it but thinking that you are sharing the mutual feeling with her."

Haruka shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know."

Mamoru sighed. He would handle this confused Haruka with cold hands, "Is this woman really exist on the first place?"

"What do you mean?" Now, Haruka's attention was back to his words.

"I haven't met her... in first encounter, you said that she didn't give a care to you, ignoring you. Today, you met her again and you said she loves you... tell me now, Haruka... who are you deceiving now?"

"No one." The blonde huffed.

"Then something must've been held you up to reply the woman's confession back then. What is it?"

Haruka shifted her glass to her left hand. She looked the almost empty liquid inside it. Mamoru knew that she was bothered by something, and from the blonde's expression he would know the reason soon. "Can I drink now?" She asked. He nodded for approval.

After finishing her drink, the blonde looked up to face him. "I can't forget that girl... yet." There came a bitter answer. By that girl, Mamoru knew as a street girl from Haruka's childhood. He waited for the blonde woman to continue.

"You know, that day... when I gave her the mermaid stone... it wasn't the first time we met. At least for me. I saw her on the subway entrance few days before. That time, the girl was sitting alone on one of the staircase near the entrance. I had a thought of how dirty this girl and a little angry because when people were busy with their own business, this girl was sitting calmly as if she not had a care for the world. I saw her back and when I got closer to her figure, I noticed that the girl was shaking. I could hear that she was sobbing, crying silently. Her sorrow voice was swallowed by the loud sound from busy streets in the morning. After that, I forgot my rage and became more curious with this girl." Haruka stopped a moment and twitched a thin smile on her lips. Mamoru thought that the blonde was replaying the event in her mind.

Haruka continued, "Day two, I insisted to go with my father to his office. I did not have to, but I wanted to see that crying street girl again." Haruka had different tone in her voice when she mentioned her father. As far as his knowledge, Haruka had strain relationship with her father. She hated him to the core, specially after her mother's death. Haruka never told him why and Mamoru held himself to ask, thinking the blonde would've told her when she was ready.

"Day two, I didn't see her on the subway entrance. I knew she was moving around as her street was her home, so I looked for her. That day, I found her in front of sweets shop. She was watching a huge chocolate cake on display. She had this huge grin, you know... smiling ear to ear on her face. I couldn't help but smiling along her. It was funny, first day I saw her crying and next day she was smiling like the happiest person in the world. The reason... was only one chocolate cake on a display. I thought that if she already had this big smile when she was looking at the cake, I wondered how would be her smile if she ate them. So, I walked passing her and entered the shop. I had a plan to buy that cake for her. When the shop owner took the cake display and replaced her with notice 'sold off' I saw her huge grin disappeared. The shop owner really took his time to wrap the cake nicely and when I got out, the girl had gone again... I didn't even have time to give the cake to her."

Mamoru could imagine a disappointed face little Haruka had had at that time. He smiled.

"Day three, again I went to the city. I almost gave up after one hour without result for finding the girl. When I was running through one side walk from block to block, I got tripped. Well, because that I got what I was searching for. I saw the little street girl with her dirty dress curled up on the corner of the narrow alley. At first I had thought she was crying again. I wanted to buy all chocolate cakes in this world for her smiling again, or so I thought. However, she didn't cry instead she was sitting hugging both her knees and stared to nothing toward the deep of alley. I saw her but she didn't. I also aware that her face was full of bruise... no, not just her face, her hands and feet they were blue. I would've run to her if my father's secretary had not grabbed me and dragged me back to the car saying I had enough time for playing around. I was gone for 2 hours in the city, because of that my father grounded me in home for weeks. I wanted to meet the girl but I couldn't. The next time I met her again is the fourth time, like I have told you. I gave her the mermaid stone to her and promised her I will be back. Well, I am suck in keeping promise anyway." Haruka still smiling, but with sad eyes. Mamoru disliked that expression, the guy pushed his bottle beer to Haruka.

"Bullshit, you are good in keeping promise, if not, you won't go to the city every fucking Monday morning to wait her. You aren't in fault, Haruka. That day... was your mother's death. And on that day, your father had sent you to America due irrational reason... I couldn't believe that heartless old man had done to you."

Haruka chuckled, "I didn't resist enough. He had control on me, he has until today." Haruka gestured, cheering her bottle to Mamoru.

"This for my heartless old man." Haruka gulped down the bottle.

* * *

Unknown by two person, behind them there was an occupied booth. Because there was only a thin wall separating booth inside a little chamber in that bar, the person could hear their conversation clearly. In fact, she had heard everything.

A little trail of tears was apparent on her cheek. She didn't know when her lachrymal gland had started to lose control, the reality now she was crying. It had been a really long time since she had been crying. 10 years since the last time she tasted her own tears.

Michiru a.k.a little mermaid was now leaning on the wall as if her energy just out loose from her body. She didn't know… the blonde had had her eye on her even before that day. Michiru smiled, she was recalling the event 10 years ago. She wanted to forget but she can't. 10 years ago she had been only a street thief, dirty and pathetic. She had required stealing people's wallet in order to survive the beating. If she didn't contribute the gang leader or gave too little to him, she would get a severe beating. That time she only had one purpose, to survive the harsh and she did. Although the way out from her nightmare was to plunge again inside another nightmare.

_Quit be a thief and continue as a murderer instead._

She killed for money, and every time she didn't even feel a single remorse for every life she had taken. However, apart from her pathetic and helpless self, she met with Haruka. 10 years since the day she had promised her to come back she had been clung to the mermaid pendant as if it was her own life line.

_I can't believe that there's someone loving my pathetic self while I do not have anything or reason to be loved. Really Haruka, from millions of people, why did you care about me? Why do you care?_

Michiru's hand moved to feel the pendant on her chest. She played the stone with her fingers while her mind was playing back every event Haruka mentioned. First day, she remembered that she had been crying because of the memories. Second day, well… _Haruka had caught me staring on chocolate cake._ _She didn't know how much I loathed the person who had taken away my only source of happiness. Cute, if only I'd stayed longer Haruka would've had had the time to give me the cake._ Third day… Michiru preferred not to recall such horrible thing. She shook her head to gain back her clear mind.

Her flashback was cut short when the communicator inside her pocket beeping.

Michiru cursed in whisper when she reached that thing. There was only one thing if her communicator was beeping like that.

A mission. She couldn't believe it. She was just finished hers yesterday and here came another. She had to deal with this fast, remembering she had to protect Haruka from that damn annoying blonde assassin. Michiru opened the information from her cell phone. The target worked not far from here, she could've finished this work in 2 hours at most.

Sakamoto Hiroshi, a CEO in Sakamoto group… the following details had Michiru restored in her memories with one glance reading. She flipped closed her phone and with quick movements gathered her things then exited the bar. It's still afternoon and not many people visit the drinking spot, and Haruka would likely safe as she was with her friend now. She had to or she swore she would kill and chase Aphrodite to hell if she dared to touch her savior.

Yes, savior… because Haruka was her only source of light in the darkest days of her life.

* * *

Aphrodite was watching carefully her primary target from a distance. She loved how the little mermaid kept following this person as if she would've got hurt if she didn't. Well, then it proved that this blonde woman was worthy and someone the aqua haired assassin treasured. Minako grinned in satisfaction, she had found her rival's weakness. Now, what? It wouldn't be fun if she killed that person so soon, there would be no game while she herself really loved games. Plus, threatening this mermaid was more fun than killing bunch of useless people. However, she had had order to assassinate Tenoh Haruka from her higher up and she failed last time. She had to pay up her mistake with this chance… but then again… she would've lost all the fun.

Minako looked on her target, interested. "What should I do with you, Tenoh Haruka?" She whispered quietly.

And when Minako saw Michiru left the place, the Aphrodite did a little jig dance, happy. Now Haruka was all hers. She wondered, what she should do… obeying her boss or play the games?

However, her excitement was cut short, the communicator vibrated in her pocket.

"Aphrodite, the Goddess of love speaking…" She answered lazily.

"Mind your tone, bitch… you know I'll call you only for a reason." The man's husky voice across the phone replied. Minako didn't even bother with the empty threat.

"That's why I use this tone, asshole… tell me quick who will die today?"

"This one is likely rare… I just found out that this man is wanted and targeted by 3 agencies included us."

Minako raised an eyebrow, "Whoever wants him dead must be really pissed off."

"I've sent the details to you. I don't give a damn about your suck up mission last night, but I warn you… if you unable to do it then you should jump the ship."

The blonde assassin looked bored, she was used to with the warning and its friends… jump the ship would likely easier than listening every craps this man over the phone. "I got it."

Minako had no choice but to postpone playing with Tenoh Haruka. Right now, she had work to do. Aphrodite opened the information file about her target.

_Sakamoto Hiroshi, huh? Looks it'll be like walking around in the park._

* * *

Haruka rose from her seat. She done talking with Mamoru, anymore than that she would expose herself so much in one day. That meant weakness. Haruka loved Mamoru's company but there were some degrees that she couldn't let the guy to know about her. She preferred to bottle it up alone, her pride at least telling her to do that.

"I must go to take care some deals."

"After drinking? You must be joking, let me drop you off to your apartment." Mamoru offered himself.

"Nah, this is kind of important deals… I'll get rid this smell before going." Haruka did not reek but the slight smell wasn't really polite even if she was holding important position in her company.

"If you say so… oh, crap…" Mamoru glanced on his cell phone. "What is it?" Haruka could tell without looking. Her best friend always had the expression related to certain girl.

"Usagi… she said she has to go somewhere and I'm in charge of dinner. _Her_ dinner." Mamoru emphasized.

"You know, if someone aside me hear you, they would think she's your wife or something instead your neighbor."

"Troublesome neighbor." Mamoru corrected, "Why does this happen to me…" Mamoru compained to the fate.

Haruka flashed her usual smile and patted Mamoru's shoulder. Her friend needed to get smacked to make him realize that he was in fact had fallen with his current neighbor.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where are you going, you say?"

"Sakamoto company, I have to do some follow ups after its merger with Tenoh group." Haruka answered briefly.

* * *

**A/N**: _Reviews would be nice, I want to hear your opinions. I love you by the way (_ _) ~peaprince_


	4. The Assassins

_**A/N:**_ _**Thank you for your reviews. I agree that, in here Michiru has such a terrible childhood. Anyway, I had a trouble updating chapter for this story last time. The chapter won't show up until the day after. I was really frustrated with the error and glad it was only temporary. Plus, I'm glad you still read it and put reviews despite it. Do you know what this story under tagged in my account? It is shorted as my gf is an ass... LOL**_

* * *

"_Repentance is not so much remorse for what we have done as the fear of consequences."_

_-Francois de la Rochefoucauld_

_._

* * *

Sakamoto building was only a 7th floors building located about 5 miles near the town. In early 80, the building was one of the center businesses in the country. However, after the director, Toki Sakamoto deceased, the business was handed down to his first child. Hiroshi Sakamoto. There were a lot of rumors regarding the currently person in charge of Sakamoto group. Hiroshi was somehow rumored to relate with several black markets and suspicious activities around the town, including yakuzas business. It seemed then grew out to be stronger than rumor when the business went bankrupt last year. This year, director of Tenoh group, Haruka's father had decided to take over Sakamoto business under their giant corporation throughout the world.

Haruka disliked it everytime she was going to take care some follow ups after the mergers. Her father never got rid the previous directors even though he had taken over their stocks and company. She always had to endure those old men in suit. Sometimes they were staring at her with huge gratitude but sometimes with also hatred. This guy, Hiroshi Sakamoto, Haruka was certain is type of guy who would staring at her with neither. The blonde had met with him once at the company meeting several days ago. This guy had perlente style and slick expression, he could hide his wick intention well under his deceiving smile. But, snake is snake, Haruka was sure she would never came to understand this dark hearted man. At least that was her impression about him, and she rarely wrong.

The blonde entered the building and was greeted by a friendly reception desk staff. Haruka didn't even nod and walked directly to the elevator. She caught the staff then immediately made a call to, Haruka guessed, Hiroshi Sakamoto. Of course, her arrival here was categorized as sudden visit. They knew if she'd come here then there was something to be taken care off. Haruka's tasks are to pick up the necessary documents and look up some finance reports.

There was a soft sound from the elevator. She'd arrived on the top floor. Haruka never wanted to waste time, she had to meet the director firstly first. The elevator door opened, Haruka's brow furrowed. She didn't like the scene before her.

A guard with black suit and black sunglasses greeted her.

"Miss Tenoh, the director has been waiting for you." The muscle guard guy said. Haruka glanced at beneath the man's coat. There was a gun tucked under it. Great, she was escorted by an armed guard. She was offended.

The guard aware with Haruka's sudden discomfort was come from his gun.

"I deeply apologize. This is only standard safety, as you can see... I am the person in charge to protect the director." The guard explained.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not having a big guy carrying around a gun walking beside me." The blonde answered with cocky tone. She always had this attitude everytime she felt threatened.

The guard nodded and then took few stes ahead Haruka. He now was walking in front of her, leading her to the director's room.

"Wait." Haruka halted her steps. "I remember the way to his chamber, and I'm sure we just missed a turn. Didn't we suppose to take a left turn there?" Haruka pointed the corridor behind her. The corridor they were passing only got narrower ahead which seemed really weird.

"The director chamber currently is under construction, maam. We are moving to the substitute room which located ahead this path."

Haruka never liked it and suddenly her gut was rolling in bad way. She was now alone with an armed guard, there were no way to escape if something happened. Only the way they came to and way ahead. Haruka chose to be stubborn.

"What's your name again?" Haruka asked.

"Jiro, maam."

"Yes, Jiro... why don't you call your superior, Hiroshi and I'm waiting here. Honestly, I will happy if he met me instead I was led down to the hall with you carrying a gun around me..."

Jiro still had his poker face on, this only annoyed Haruka more.

"I had an order, maam... I afraid I cannot do that."

"Really? What's exactly his order to you?"

Jiro's thin lips didn't budge to answer.

"Okay, never mind. I'll go to the director's old room by my own." Haruka turned her body back heading to the way they'd come. Suddenly a strong grip reached out her wrist. Haruka yelped and saw the guard had pulled out his gun. The bad news was it was aiming for her.

"I can't let you go just that. Follow me." Rather than asking, his cold monotone voice filled with threats. The blonde knew what leading after this event. If this man was thinking about Tenoh Haruka as an ordinary woman and damsel in distress, he was totally wrong. A bit wrong at least.

The blonde did quick thinking to free from the strong grip which hurting her wrist. _Kick him? Step on his foot? Puch him? Go for his balls? Well, this guy is too big for me, then..._

"Ah, that's Hiroshi-san. Hello!" Haruka pointed out to the empty hall behind the guard. While the guard slightly distracted and turned over his head, Haruka went for action. She stepped on his foot, which very hard like she was stepping a boulder. Next action, last she aimed between his legs. As she had expected, the guard fell down to crouch position groaning in pain. He released his grip from Haruka.

After that, the blonde ran like hell.

* * *

Michiru did a double check with her communicator. Her target was supposedly resting inside his chamber. She had stolen his schedule from his pathetic secretary. For a millionaire man, he was sure had a poor choice for woman as secretary. But Michiru had to be thankful for that.

In the schedule, it was written he had no appointment around this time. Well, it was supposed to... but when she was passing the floors, she overheard some staffs murmuring about a sudden visit from someone important. Then, this man only had more reasons to stay in his chamber. If a director had business with his even higher ups, he would've done his meeting inside his most private chamber.

She'd planted a bug to his phone. There was an incoming call to his cell, Michiru which now was hiding in sewer above the director chamber quickly set up her headset.

"I lost her." A husky voice spoke, his voice sounded in pain because he was speaking between scary groans.

"WHAT?!" Hiroshi jumped out behind his huge desk. Michiru paid attention that the director seems very agitate in last few minutes. He would be pacing around or checking his cell phone most of times. Now, Michiru knew that he was actually waiting for this report call.

"I'm sorry. She knew something's off and when I get to grab her, she'd tricked me then got away. I'm sure she's still somewhere in this floor because our men are searching like crazy for her."

Michiru was interested about this person in matter. This woman was targeted by Sakamoto Hiroshi, who is this?

"I don't care how you'd lost her... I want her, Jiro. Hell, I even hired a very expensive assassin and they still failed to kill her!"

In this word, Michiru froze. Assassin. This guy also hired an assassin for killing. Well, good news for Michiru that she won't be jobless anytime soon. There were so many needed her skills and assistance nowadays.

"I understood." The man across the phone which Michiru just acknowledged as Jiro replied. His tone was shaky, perhaps this man took quite a blow from the person in matter.

"Do not fail anymore. I want Tenoh Haruka dead today." With that, he hung up the connection.

Few feets above Sakamoto Hiroshi, Michiru pulled out her berretta with murderous and killing intent.

* * *

Haruka was a fast runner, well it was proven by several trophies she'd won from many tournaments once she was in high school. However, the blonde never had come across a situation when she had to do running for her dear life. She was faster and did some unbelievable jumps to dodge desk or everything on her way. The new information was, there was not just one muscle man coming after her, but several. Plural. She perhaps had managed to trick the guy last time, but it was impossible to confront men with guns by herself. She needed to escape badly.

"Where is the magic door and doraemon when you need them?" Haruka murmured. She was near crazy right now. First experience she was being chased like this. Not first, but last time she was together with her father and his bodyguards. Haruka rolled her eyes, no. She would never asked for his help. She hated her old man and in this critical situation, the only one she can depend on...

"Mamoru. I have to call him." Haruka frantically grabbed her cells, she dialed with shaky fingers... but it wasn't a problem since Mamoru's number was on her speed dial list. After few torturing dial tones, Mamoru picked up Haruka's call.

"Hello?"

"Mamoru, I need your help right now!" Haruka whispered in hurry. She was now hiding in a cleaning storage.

"What? Haruka, I can't hear you. Why you are whispering?"

"I said I need your help right now..." Haruka hissed.

"Okay, I got you. Where are you now? Need me to pick you up?"

"Yes, other words I'm in very bad situation. No, grave situation. They are going to kill me if you don't."

"Whoa, whoa... Haruka... what's this with killing you? Are you speaking in metaphor?"

"Literally, kill me... Mamoru, I need you to call cops or whoever seem handling situation like this... but not my father." Haruka spotted sound of footsteps approaching her position. She had to speak fast.

"Someone's coming. Listen to me, I'm in Sakamoto building, and I think they want me dead."

"What?!"

Haruka hung up the phone because she had no choice. Somebody had found out her hiding place. "Damn..." Haruka cursed inwardly.

"I found you..." A sultry woman voice greeted Haruka as the storage door opened, revealing her whereabout to the success seeker.

* * *

Sakamoto Hiroshi had never experiencing a surprise before. Not even a surprise party. He was the type to calculate everything and planning to the last detail. Someone's else misery was his favorite, and now... surprisingly he was surprised by an unwanted guest.

A woman, an aqua haired woman was holding weight berretta in hand. Everyone knew when someone was holding that kind of weapon and approaching, it was a bad idea.

She came to kill him.

The idea was dreading, since he knew he was currently working in not friendly environment and severals had wanted him dead. Usually though, Sakamoto Hiroshi would be the one finishing the person first. He smirked, he tried to but he only managed to twitch his lips slightly while his eyes widening in fear.

The woman walked gracefully, she didn't even bother to mind the dust that came along after her quiet wonderful entrance from sewer above.

"Sakamoto Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi only choked, he scrambled on his desk. He recalled he had put his gun somewhere. However, a hole on his desk near his right hand was located had stopping his action. The woman shot with silencer... of course... the professional quality like this only one an assassin would've had.

"If I were you, I will sit silently and pray to whatever deity above." She said in cold tone, Hiroshi was sure the woman could even kill a child and didn't even have a single regret about it.

"Okay..." Hiroshi put both his hands on the air. "You are coming to kill me, right?"

The woman smiled, not a pleasant smile though. "That depends... I perhaps give you a mercy if you do as what I tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Michiru's left hand pointed to the cell in Hiroshi's shirt pocket. "Call your buddy... Jiro."

"What?" But before Hiroshi could ask anything further, a bullet again was set loose from her. This time, the victim was Hiroshi's cushion near her.

"My finger is itching to pull this on and on... why don't you go make that call fast?"

Hiroshi nodded in fear. He pressed Jiro's number and looked up half curiously on the assassin. "What do you want me to do next?"

"Tell him to stop the hunting." Michiru said simply.

The sentence brought a whole realization to Sakamoto Hiroshi. So this was about Tenoh haruka. Hiroshi now managed to smirk.

"So, Tenoh hires you, huh? No way I will be defeated by that bastard."

"I say..." Michiru pulled the trigger while a very soft bang followed. "Stop..." _Bang!_ "The..." _Bang! _"Hunting..." _Bang! Bang! _All the bullets were penetrating the area around Hiroshi's head. The man was pissing his pant right now.

"I don't give a damn to who hires me or what the hell your problem with somebody." _Bang!_ "I give a damn to Tenoh Haruka... yes, and also note this... since I also found out you're the one who wants Haruka dead..." Michiru was saying Haruka's name with different affection in her sentence. Hiroshi was no fool and got the whole matters about the assassin's feeling to the daughter of Tenoh.

"Trust me, even killing you won't fulfill my satisfaction."

There was a voice answering Hiroshi's call. It was Jiro. "What is it? We haven't found her yet."

Hiroshi looked hesitantly to the assassin woman. He gulped down, he never been threatened especially by a woman.

_BANG!_ This time the bullet had successfully landed on his shoulder. Hiroshi was screaming in pain. Michiru had removed the silencer, she would enjoy the screaming and the banging sound this time.

"I see your eyes and I know you aren't going to do as I say..." Another fire, this time her bullet victimized another Hiroshi's shoulder. Next, she approached him more and loose few more bullets to make the man had no function limbs in that matter.

The scream was louder and louder... it was sounded exactly like a lamb being slaughtered. Michiru had done her homework. The director's chamber was one with bulletproof wall, plus soundproof. No matter how loud he was screaming... No one will come.

Michiru threw away her gun. She took out something from a black small pouch on her waist. This was Michiru's favorite tool to kill. A thin long, and strong thread. Made of steel. She hated guns, because she loved seeing her preys dying slowly in her hands. Her cold eyes flashed unforgiving glare to Hiroshi. She did her work quickly. Michiru wrapped Hiroshi's neck with the thread, and got both sideways for her to pull.

Yup, pull and cut out his airways. Let him choking and yearning for another chance to live which has gone away before his very eyes. Out of oxygen and how the heart slowly but surely gave up for another beat. It was like drowning process but without liquid...

"You... You are a monster..." Hiroshi choked his last breath.

After Hiroshi had stopped struggling and Michiru could feel the man had no breath left to exhale, she released her grip. She took back her gun and walked 3 steps from the corpse.

"This is 7-2-3 a.k.a little mermaid reporting. Target, Sakamoto Hiroshi has successfully annihilated." She did headshot for the last time. BANG!

"End of the report."

That man shouldn't have said his last words afterall.

* * *

The first impression Haruka had had on the woman in front of her was... enchanting. Haruka had seen once a sculpture of aphrodite while she was in US, however this woman was hardly described and compared with that. There was odd feeling and also awfully similar just like the time she met with Michiru. Enigmatic eyes.

Haruka looked down, her eyes were greeted with a pair of that woman's boobs. The black leather she wore didn't do any justice in covering the curvy body. However, as quick she shifted her eyes, she caught the woman was also holding a gun, however it was larger and longer. The type usually a sniper would using while killing their target.

"Happy with you see?"

Haruka startled... "Yes. I mean NO!" She meant yes for the boobs and no for the gun... either way she only embarrassed herself in front of gorgeous woman. Wait, last time she was checking her life was threatened, there was no time to flirt...

"Oh, I thought you will be happy with this lovely and curvy thing." Minako showed her gun.

Haruka way trying hard to think the woman was talking about a gun.

"You... are you going to kill me?" Finally the blonde managed to move her view to the woman's cerulean eyes.

"In normal circumstance, yes... I was supposed to kill you... but, let's see... I have another work to do and you are too fun to be dead."

Haruka was speechless when the blonde goddess had found her way closing their distance. Every parts on her body were now made contact with Haruka's.

"... Fun?" Haruka blushed, who wouldn't blush with such proximity anyway?

"Yes, you-are-that-fun... Ten-oh Ha-ru-ka..." The long blonde haired woman whispered every syllable with sultry voice and moaned in the end of sentence.

Haruka was officially lost focus. Where was she now? Oh yea, some people were trying to kill her and... A prick on her neck snapped her from the daydream.

_What the hell is that?_

"I'm sorry, I need you to stay here while I go for a walk in a moment."

Her mind suddenly went dizzy. She did drink with Mamoru but she was enough sober and no way she would be this dizzy right now.

Haruka was on her way to pass out before a familiar voice broke outside. A woman's voice... again, yes at least this time it was a woman because she couldn't handle the previous muscle guy in this state. But she would say the same for this gorgeous woman with the gun.

"APHRODITE!" The voice yelled, it was full of anger, rage, resentment, and... fear? Haruka felt her knees gave up second ago and now they were like a rubber. She had no strength as her vision got blurry. It took her full force to turn her face in order to see the voice owner.

Aqua color... remarkable point. Haruka twitched a thin smile in agony, she must've been going crazy. How can such a simple color always reminded her to that girl?

* * *

Michiru wasted no time in searching Haruka. She banged every door she passing through. The strange thing was, sometimes she came across with some men fell dead on the floor. They were down with a single headshot, as she ran and ran, the bodies count only piling up.

She arrived on the last door, the sign board said it was a storage for cleaning equipment. Michiru pushed the door open.

There, she saw the blonde assassin near Haruka... no, she was all over Haruka. Like a lightning movement, she charged forward with gun pointing to the sole target.

"APHRODITE!"

Michiru saw the blonde assassin turned her face, in pre second she had surprise expression written on that irritating face, but she quickly composed herself. Minako also lifted her handgun aimed to Michiru.

Michiru halted her steps, her hands trained and fixed to Minako's heart while Minako like usual pointed her .5mm on Michiru's head.

The aqua haired assassin glanced on Haruka. The blonde seemed uninjured however her eyes were so distant. When suddenly Haruka's body fell down, Michiru completely distracted...

Not wasting the opportunity, Minako did a round kick, disabling gun from Michiru's hand.

"Oh, sweet... but this is very amusing." Minako commented, still her gun pointed on Michiru's forehead. The smirk on her face grew when she caught fear in Michiru's face. No, not fear for losing her own life, but fear for the falling blonde on the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Michiru hissed venomously. She wasn't bothered by the edge of gun on her head.

Minako chuckled with strange nice melody in her tone, "Well, I have an order to kill her..." With this sentence, there was movement on Michiru's hand. Minako guessed that hand was about to pull out a second gun somewhere. Minako continued, "But... I notice I will have more fun with her alive."

Michiru's hand stopped. Minako noticed the aqua haired assassin was revealing a relief sigh. This was somehow annoyed her and tickled her curiosity. What kind of bond these two had? How deep?

Drown in her own thought, Minako unconsciously tilted her head to the side.

The blonde assassin didn't see it coming. Her feet were swept away by something. Next thing she knew, she was landed on the floor, her ass first.

A flash of yellow caught her off guard, again when she realized what was actually going on, Minako found herself pinned down to the floor. Tenoh Haruka was above her. The blonde was seizing both of her arms and managed to slap away her hand gun.

"You do not hurt her..." Haruka said with clear voice and commanding tone. Haruka should've been out of cold by the drug she'd injected into her blood by now.

_Well, at least she should've been weak and I'll be easily escaped from her..._

Minako struggled and yanked away Haruka's hand on her arm. It hurt though, because the second she felt her arm free, next second Haruka had grabbed it again, this time with stronger force.

"How... you should remain passing out on the floor by now." Minako asked, her curiosity had defeated her pride. She had no much pride to bet though.

"I know a way to remain conscious... well, I prefer less painful way though." Haruka answered shortly with a shrug.

The answer made Minako realize something. Those hands which holding up both her arms were bleeding. _I see, so Tenoh Haruka has cut her own palms with a shard of glass to remain awake. What a woman..._

"Haruka, get away from her." This time, Michiru cut short the conversation between two blondes. There was a click sound Minako knew so much. Michiru had a gun aimed for the blonde assassin.

"Michiru?" Haruka turned away to see the woman she met yesterday. She knew Michiru, but Haruka didn't know that this woman also familiar with a gun.

"What are you doing? Put the gun down? You can hurt yourself!" Haruka yelled. The words earned Minako's chuckles.

"Excuse me, what is funny?" Haruka frowned, asking. She was deadly serious, someone can hurt by those things! Haruka hated it, she hated weapon, gun, fighting, killing, war... They were only creating suffering for others.

"You... You Tenoh Haruka. You are a damn funny." Minako kept chuckling but she continued, satifying Haruka's curiosity.

"Me... and the woman you call Michiru there... we are assassin." Minako smiled, she can feel Haruka had losened her grip due she was in shock state but Minako didn't get away and stayed.

"Stop it, aphrodite." Michiru's voice was weak and held no determination in it, she would've killed aphrodite in normal circumstance but she wasn't able to. Haruka was there, her finger had lost strength to pull the trigger.

"A hired killer. Our job is to kill people, Haruka. We get money from it... don't you understand? My last job is to kill you but well, today I have to kill the director of this company. But... seeing her right here, I believe she had done the job successfully." Minako's head gestured to Michiru's direction.

"Wha - what?" Haruka was processing the flood of information, her head hurt... hell, her hand was throbbing and stung, but what hurt most was...

She knew Michiru... no, she didn't know.. they only met yesterday night. On first encounter, the aqua haired woman was so cold and distant, even she had rejected her offer... on second meeting, the woman blurted out a love confession to Haruka... contrast between every encounter... it reminded Haruka about her encounter with the street girl... crying and smiling the next day... Michiru... she was cold but warm even had said she was in love with her in next day.

Haruka's heart ached.

"Michiru... is killing people?" Now, Haruka was confused. She refused to look at Michiru's eyes.

Minako had had it enough. She wanted Haruka to snap out and hate her rival already, that way it would surely shatter the little mermaid's heart to pieces. Beside that, Minako knew that Haruka was too interesting and she didn't want to kill her yet. Perhaps she would never kill her at all...

"My time's up... I guess I gonna jump a ship after this." Minako had escaped from Haruka's clutch and now was picking her gun from the floor.

Michiru didn't care about the other assassin's departure, her eyes were fixed on Haruka. The blonde was still kneeling on the floor, her eyes set downward and still shock.

"Haruka." Michiru called out for her.

Haruka heard Michiru's voice but the voice was so distant. There was ringing in her ears, perhaps it was because of drug that woman had given her. She was falling, Haruka knew that... and she didn't even want to think. She gave up with the darkness that enveloping her vision.

Michiru rushed to Haruka's side. She caught the blonde before Haruka's body collided violently with the floor. Michiru gently tucked Haruka's head on her lap, her lips murmuring something her mind didn't even understand.

However when she came to herself, she heard herself repenting repeatedly like she was chanting a spell... "I'm sorry... I'm truly sorry, Haruka."

* * *

_**That was long... really... Did I just write that? Well... I hope you take time to put on your reviews like me taking time to write the chapter. Joking, I still love you but I love you more with reviews... **_


	5. Revelation and Confrontation

_**I do not own sailor moon, If I do, there is no Chiba Mamoru :P. I'm kidding, I like him, in my version though.**_

* * *

"_The pieces all fit together. Yet everything was falling apart."_

_-Nicholas Sparks, The Last Song_

_._

* * *

Haruka blinked twice. The light was hurting her eyes, hell even her head felt like it was being hit by a boulder. She did manage to open her eyes for a second but then collapsed to bed once again. It felt familiar about the bed. Several minutes later, the blonde had gained her senses back. She was in the room, her room. Haruka didn't remember how she'd gotten to her apartment.

"That's a hell of hangover I've ever had... I had a nightmare to top of that." Haruka sighed, she lifted her body up and swung her leg over the bed. Something dropped and landed on her lap. It was a towel, wet towel. Haruka just realized that the wet towel had been rested on her forehead.

_That's weird..._

Haruka froze when she got a look at her hand. Both her hansd were bandaged rather heavily almost looked like a cast. The blonde was sure she hadn't got into accident about breaking her bones. However, her palm stung a little.

In a moment she knew that those had really happened, not a nightmare. The memories were back in flashes, from the confrontation with the guard until her encounter with a very gorgeous lady... And Michiru.

_Assassins..._

Haruka shook her head to get her clear vision back. She got up quickly, stumbling a little. The blonde headed toward the kitchen, she heard her phone ringing. The answer machine took over after several rings.

"_Hey, Haruka. It's Mamoru. You ok there? I picked you up yesterday. Well, I planned to stay but your lady friend said she'd take care of you. After such shocking events I will give you a space, man... listen to me, I don't want you to get into the crossfire about director's murder. I will keep my mouth shut, promise. Anyway, pick up, will you? I'm fidgeting, and I never fidgeted. You should've waken up now..."_

Haruka twitched a smile on Mamoru's message. She looked up, it was the 9th messages since last night. He was really worried.

_But wait... who's the lady friend?_

Haruka frowned, she noticed the place was different from before. It was clean, and Haruka never even bothered to clean the top counter. It was clean and glowing. There were beacon, omelette, and toast on a huge plate. She spotted a yellow post it note on the refrigerator. Only one syllable was written on it.

_Eat._

Haruka smelled the little note. Ocean. A fragrance not most people had. At least she knew who the lady friend Mamoru talked about was.

_"Me... and the woman you call Michiru there... we are assassin."_

The flashes were back again. Haruka held up her temple, it wasn't that she'd really forgotten about that. She only hoped that wasn't true.

_"Stop it, aphrodite."_

This time Michiru's voice replied. Haruka caught there was no effort to deny. Michiru's voice was something to point that the accusation had been indeed true. Haruka's heart shattered upon the realization.

_"A hired killer. Our job is to kill people, Haruka. We get money from it... don't you understand? My last job is to kill you but well, today I have to kill the director of this company. But... seeing her right here, I believe she had done the job successfully." _

Michiru killed people, and it was her that had murdered Sakamoto Hiroshi. In other words, Haruka had acquainted with a killer. Haruka chuckled lowly but her voice getting louder in every breath she took.

"Impossible, really..." Haruka murmured. If only she could deny it herself. However, the blonde also didn't really know well about this woman. Not even her last name.

* * *

"This is 7-2-3, target has annihilated." Michiru reported her last assignment. This week was really long and full schedule. 7 days, there were 7 people already dead. She had killed 5 of them. It really didn't matter since that meant her bank account in Switzerland was having more to pile up.

Michiru cleaned up the mess carefully. She rolled up her weapon, a thread she used to choke her victims out of breath then put it back into her pouch. She left the dark alley with constant paces. She wasn't in hurry although she had a plan to see Haruka after this job.

Her echoed heels resounded through the high walls on her side. Michiru stopped as she took a deep breath.

"I said I will kill you next time we cross path, right?" The aqua haired assassin said with tired tone. She got boring with the other assassin.

"Here I am thinking I would stop chasing and killing your lover." Minako replied with her usual melodic tone. The blonde assassin was like a natural seductress. A dangerous seductress.

Upon Haruka's mention, Michiru's jaw tightened. She had to restrain herself much from strangling the smiling blonde. "What do you want?" Now Michiru's tone was getting low and full of threats.

"Ouch, sensitive topic, mermaid?" Minako chuckled, a heartily chuckles. Any men could've fallen to the nice melodic voice. Aphrodite continued, she posed her arms crossed in front of her body. "Save your sewing equipment, won't you? I want to chat here."

"Make me..." Michiru hissed.

Minako looked away, she never won a debate with Michiru. They always got even, and now Minako had to low her pride in giving Michiru a score one.

"I jumped the ship." Minako told Michiru.

"...It's not my business." Michiru quickly replied.

"I'm perhaps have lost my agency... but that doesn't mean I don't have a spare boat."

This pulled Michiru's attention. "What do you mean?"

"There are 3 agencies who targeted Sakamoto hiroshi yesterday. You won and killed him first. However there is one more who always moves in our blind point. Do you think who shot down all the guards with dead center?"

Michiru shrugged, she had had horrible guess that it had been Minako. "Where do you know that kind of information?"

"I've had my own sources… including a person in the other side of the law." Minako smiled. She continued with more cheerful tone. "White crescent agency... if you love fairytales, you probably know about them."

Michiru nodded slightly, the agency was more like a legend between them. They are killing the targets with very clean movement; even there were rumors about them related with the government.

"I've finished my business here... I only give you heads up because next time, I'll win. I have very strong back up, scratch that."

* * *

It was almost midnight when Michiru arrived at Haruka's apartment. She looked up and find that the window was pitch black. She assumed Haruka had already gone to bed. Still, Michiru took the emergency stairs and a minute later found herself standing in front of Haruka's apartment door. Michiru hesitated, she could've entered without anyone's notice or she could've thrown some mini surveillance cameras to check on Haruka.

_Or I could just simply knock the damn door... _Michiru thought to herself. It had been difficult to act as normal person with her current life right now.

Michiru used her knuckles to knock, but the door opened by itself. The aqua haired assassin gasped, Haruka had not locked the door while the situation inside was very dark. She pulled her gun out as precaution. That was a lie, she would kill whoever inside that threatening Haruka. The darkness greeted her as she slowly stepped inside. There was a dim light from the kitchen area and Michiru decided she would check that place.

There was a figure, sitting down on the floor. The body was slump as Michiru noticed there were plenty liquor bottles littering around the place.

"Haruka..." Michiru sighed, she moved to switch on the light. Haruka was there, sitting or exactly crouching on the kitchen floor. The blonde seemed to ignore the other person's presence in her apartment. Haruka continued gulping down her beer cans.

Michiru stared down at Haruka, the sight was rather shocking. "What are you doing here? Stop drinking..." Michiru snatched the can from Haruka's injured hand.

The drunk blonde finally staring back at the assassin. Michiru only saw the empty and darker eyes on her.

"Michiru..." Haruka hiccuped. "That should be...hic, my question... This is my apartment." She replied incoherently. It was difficult arranging words in drunken state. The blonde grabbed another can and opened it somehow with one hand. "I knew... you come here to kill me. That gun... bang, right?" Haruka gestured to the gun Michiru was carrying around. "You are a killer after all."

Michiru felt a painful stab into her heart. Haruka's expression, hatred, and accusing tone in her voice made her completely speechless. Michiru immediately threw her gun away. She didn't want Haruka to see it.

"I will not kill you, Haruka. Never crossed in my mind to even close hurting you." The assassin answered. She could only wish her words would reach Haruka. She didn't want Haruka to understand or forgive her... She only needed the blonde to stop staring her with that kind of eyes like now.

"You hurt me." Haruka's voice sounded more clear as like she'd wanted to emphasize her point. "What do you want if you won't kill me." Haruka asked rather in playful tone. She was drunk, badly.

Michiru opened her mouth. She had only wanted to check on Haruka. Actually she'd wanted to see the blonde. She missed her. However her voice had refused to cooperate.

" - You don't want to kill me... so... I think I knew what you really want from me." Haruka smirked. Michiru disliked that type of smile.

Haruka put down her drink, she closered her distance with Michiru. The aqua haired assassin couldn't react fast enough as Haruka's arm had slipped to pull her in. The next second, Michiru's lips were all over Haruka's.

It was only in her dream she could get this close with her savior. No, she had not even dreamt it because she didn't dare. However, this Haruka now was entirely a different person. The blonde was rude and grabbed her arm too tight. Michiru struggled to free herself, but Haruka won't budge as the blonde only deepened the kiss. Michiru yelped when she realized that Haruka was unbuttoning her blouse.

"What's the difference about assassins like you and those whores? You both get paid to do whatever you are told anyway...plus, the girls always like it when I do this." Haruka talked in whisper.

_Stop it Haruka... not like this..._ Michiru's head screamed like an alarm. Her survivor instinct and strength managed to push Haruka away. The blonde fell back as her body slammed the kitchen counter with a loud thud.

The aqua haired woman crawled away, she panted as greedily inhaled her lost breath. She watched Haruka groaned in pain while holding her hands. The blood had seeped through the bandage.

"Oh my God... Haruka, are you okay?" Michiru immediately rushed to Haruka's aid. She spotted the heavy dressings that had turned blood red. "Wait here, I'll grab the aid kits." Michiru got up but an arm stopped her way.

"Wait..." Haruka's hoarse voice broke. The voice was now sounded desperate. "I'm sorry... I... I don't know what got into me..."

Michiru waited as Haruka seemed had more to say. She was right since Haruka then looked into her eyes... Haruka's eyes were blodshot from all of those alcohols.

"I want to see you closer."

Michiru obeyed. Haruka was harmless now, even if she wasn't, the blonde wouldn't have the energies to attack Michiru anymore. So, Michiru sat facing Haruka. They were both still on the floor and Haruka's arm still circling around Michiru's wrist.

The blonde released her grip and her hand traveled to Michiru's exposed cleavage. Her fingers reached to the chain rested there.

"May I ?" Haruka asked carefully. Michiru responded with a nod. Haruka kept on and saw the stone on the end of the chain.

A mermaid stone.

Haruka's jaw dropped while Michiru clenched her fists.

"This..." Haruka whispered.

" - Haruka... This..."

"Sshhh..." Haruka shushed Michiru's lips with her finger. She took more attention on the stone then on Michiru's face. "She was you, right?"

Michiru didn't answer.

"She was you..." Michiru noticed there was a tear dropped on to Haruka's face. The blonde was crying. "She was you..."

"Yes." Michiru confirmed with a nod.

Quickly, Haruka gathered Michiru in her arm. The embrace was so tight that Michiru guessed she would never be able to let go. Neithe she wanted to.

"I apologize I - " Haruka started to beg for forgiveness. She was the most terrible person in keeping a simple promise.

Michiru cut Haruka's first, "The first day when I was crying on the subway entrance… it was because I had dreamt about my parents the previous day. The memories were so overwhelmed that I unconsciously cried." Michiru inhaled Haruka's scent deeply. The blonde was always smelt like a wind. Everytime she looked at the person who had been holding her... Michiru had tiny belief that she could grow wings and fly high to her freedom.

"You're right about the second day. I despised you because you took my favorite cake... If only I'd known that you bought it for me..." She held back a sob between her words. All of her defence had crumbled today. No, the huge fortress for her emotion that she had built few years ago had crumbled down in day one she saw Haruka. The blonde always had this influence in her life.

"And the third day..." Honestly, it was the most painful day in her bitter childhood. That day she was beaten because she had not given enough... that day...

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Haruka loosened her hug. "You are here now." Haruka said as if the 10 years gap didn't happen at all.

Michiru noticed Haruka had let go. "Haruka, I - " The blonde didn't respond though, her body went limp against Michiru. Michiru's heart skipped a bit as fear engulfed her mind. When she heard soft snores came out from the sleeping blonde, Michiru let go a relief sigh.

"I guess having you sleeping on me is starting to become a habit." Michiru flashed a genuine smile, remembered how their previous encounter had ended.

Michiru dragged Haruka's body to the nearest couch. She grabbed some pillows and blankets from the bedroom. She gathered the equipment to change Haruka's dressing too. Today could've gone worse.

Haruka said mean things to her today. She had called her a whore. She had forced herself on her too. It was awful and rude. Although she'd been through worse, Michiru still couldn't hold back the tears that kept falling away from her eyes.

But her kiss... the kisses were gentle.

After she noticed the stone, Haruka's touch even gentler. The blonde was very careful like she was her most precious thing in the world.

Michiru blushed.

However, it was the drunken Haruka who had done all of those things tonight. Tomorrow... tomorrow, she would continue to talk to the sober Haruka.

* * *

**A/N: You're right about one step at a time... REVIEW and tell me you like it or not :P I love you. I always do**


End file.
